vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Tell Your World
Tell Your World ist ein Song von kz in Zusammenarbeit mit wakamuraP und wird von Hatsune Miku gesungen. Hintergrund "Tell Your World" ist ein Electropopsong von kz, gesungen von Hatsune Miku. Er ist einer der populärsten Vocaloid-songs aller Zeiten. Kz sollte einen Werbesong für das japanische Google Chrome schreiben. Tell Your World war das Ergebnis. Die Werbung wurde am 14. Dezember 2011 auf YouTube hochgeladen. Seit damals hat die Werbung über 5 Millionen Views bekommen, mehr als andere japanische Google Chrome Werbungen. Das endgültige Musikvideo des vollständigen Songs wurde auf Youtube unter dem Label Toy's Factory am 12. März 2012 hochgeladen und hat bereits über 15,000,000 Views erreicht. Alben Der Song wurde bisher ausschließlich im gleichnamigen Album am 14. März 2012 veröffentlicht. Dieses erschien in Form einer Single CD und eines EP Albums. Lyrics Japanisch= 形のない気持ち忘れないように 決まりきったレイアウトを消した ふと口ずさんだフレーズを掴まえて 胸に秘めた言葉乗せ空に解き放つの 君に伝えたいことが 君に届けたいことが たくさんの点は線になって 遠く彼方へと響く 君に伝えたい言葉 君に届けたい音が いくつもの線は円になって 全て繋げてく　どこにだって 真っ白に澄んだ光は君のよう かざした手の隙間を伝う声が ふと動いた指先刻むリズムに ありったけの言葉乗せ空に解き放つの 君に伝えたいことが 君に届けたいことが たくさんの点は線になって 遠く彼方まで穿つ 君に伝えたい言葉 君に届けたい音が いくつもの線は円になって 全て繋げてく　どこにだって 奏でていた　変わらない日々を疑わずに 朝は誰かがくれるものだと思ってた 一瞬でも信じた音　景色を揺らすの 教えてよ　君だけの世界 君が伝えたいことは 君が届けたいことは たくさんの点は線になって 遠く彼方へと響く 君が伝えたい言葉 君が届けたい音は いくつもの線は円になって 全て繋げてく　どこにだって |-|Romaji= katachi no nai kimochi wasurenai youni kimarikitta reiauto wo keshita futo kuchizusannda fure-zu wo tsukamaete mune ni himeta kotoba nose sora ni tokihanatsu no kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga kimi ni todoketai koto ga takusan no ten wa sen ni natte tooku kanata e to hibiku kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba kimi ni todoketai oto ga ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte subete tsunageteku doko ni datte masshironi sunnda hikari wa kimi no you kazashita te no sukima wo tsutau koe ga futo ugoita yubisaki kizamu rizumu ni arittake no kotoba nose sora ni tokihanatsu no kimi ni tsutaetai koto ga kimi ni todoketai koto ga takusan no ten wa sen ni natte tooku kanata made ugatsu kimi ni tsutaetai kotoba kimi ni todoketai oto ga ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte subete tsunageteku doko ni datte kanadeteita kawaranai hibi wo utagawazu ni asa wa dareka ga kureru mono da to omotteta isshun demo shinjita oto keshiki wo yurasu no oshiete yo kimi dake no sekai kimi ga tsutaetai koto wa kimi ga todoketai koto wa takusan no ten wa sen ni natte tooku kanata e to hibiku kimi ga tsutaetai kotoba kimi ga todoketai oto wa ikutsumo no sen wa en ni natte subete tsunageteku doko ni datte |-|Englisch= Not to forget the feelings without forms I deleted the cut-and-dried layout I catch the phrase I abruptly sing I'll put the words I hid in my heart on it and set it free into the sky The things I want to tell you The things I want to deliver to you A lot of dots will be a line And ring far beyond The words I want to tell you The sounds I want to deliver to you So many lines will be a circle And link everything at anywhere, to any place The whitely clear light is just like you The voice that came though between the hands I held above my eyes Puts all the words I have on the rhythm that the fingertips abruptly make And sets it free into the sky The things I want to tell you The things I want to deliver to you A lot of dots will be a line And even pierce far beyond The words I want to tell you The sounds I want to deliver to you So many lines will be a circle And link everything at anywhere, to any place I was playing, accepting ordinary days without questions I believed someone would give me "the morning" The sound I believed just for a moment shakes the sight Tell me the world of your own The things you want to tell The things you want to deliver A lot of dots will be a line And ring far beyond The words you want to tell The sounds you want to deliver So many lines will be a circle And link everything at anywhere, to any place Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Kz